


Friends

by tornyourdress



Category: My So-Called Life
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: They're not friends. Except.
Relationships: Sharon Cherski/Rayanne Graff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Friends

Sharon and Rayanne are not friends.

Okay, so technically they’re friends. Like if someone asks Sharon if she knows Rayanne Graff, she’ll say, “yeah, she’s a friend of mine”. Or if someone asks Rayanne if she’s friends with Sharon Cherski, she’ll go, “yeah, what’s it to you?”

To the world they’re friends. It’s okay if they sit together at lunch (not every day, but, like, occasionally) or talk in the halls or are seen together in public. Sure, some people don’t get it, don’t get why Sharon doesn’t turn her nose up at Rayanne or how Rayanne can put up with Sharon, but mostly they don’t question it because, let’s face it, everyone is so caught up with their own dramas that they don’t have the time to dissect everyone else’s lives.

Which is just as well, because if you dissect the Sharon-and-Rayanne friendship you discover that actually, it doesn’t exist beyond the surface. They don’t do the normal friends stuff, like paint each other’s nails (okay, maybe once) or help each other with homework or talk on the phone for hours.

They do things that aren’t supposed to be components of a friendship. Like kissing – not the affectionate pecks-on-cheeks that Rayanne bestows upon everyone, but real kissing. Like fooling around in the bathrooms when they’re supposed to be in class, making Sharon forget all her resolutions about waiting until being absolutely sure she’s ready this time and making Rayanne forget all her notions about casualness.

Friends are supposed to be people you can discuss your relationships or lack thereof with over a bowl of popcorn, not while they’re nibbling at your neck. They’re not supposed to become the people that you want to talk to your friends about.

It doesn’t matter what everyone else thinks. They are not friends.


End file.
